


Exile

by M_Renoir



Series: The Rogue and the Paladin: A Collection of Stories [3]
Category: Disney Fairies, Original Work
Genre: Fairy AU, Gen, I had a phase ok?, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: René’s an ice talent fairy with an affinity for violence.





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I had a phase, feel free to judge me. 
> 
> Warning for René being stabby vs a badger I guess, but what else is new?

Malice and violence. They were intolerable.

 

René always thought there was something wrong with him. There was no doubt he was gifted, with his abilities to change water directly from vapor to ice and back again, but he could never find a use for his gifts. There was no place for the shards of ice he created; too thin for sculpture and too impermanent for frost. None of the others understood. None of them.

 

He hardly ever used his abilities for others, as a result. All they served for was a way to pass time on slow days, and something to practice in private. No one could see the creations he made using his ice.

 

He had spoken to the queen once, the old queen, who told him to try his best to mimic what the other water talents could do. He could mimic them alright, but there was no spirit in his attempts. Perhaps if he could perfect his art, he could show, no, prove that it was beautiful. Beautiful in a deadly way, the way a snake coiling seems so entrancing before it strikes. He could not reveal it yet, though. If someone saw, they might misinterpret it. He meant no harm in practice, only to perfect his own art. Different from everyone else. More beautiful than everyone else, and far more useful. Should anyone attempt to launch an attack on their home, the attacker would not have any chance. René held onto that faith, even if it always seemed as if no one would listen.

 

Sometimes, as if in a vain hope, he asked some of the other fairies about weaponry. Most were disgusted or shocked he would even think about it. The rest simply worried about him, asking if there was something wrong. There was nothing wrong.

 

One day, as he was fetching water for the garden talents to water their newest garden, far at the edge of their territory, just before the undeveloped parts of the forest. As he set down on a faintly glowing mushroom, a deep growling noise sounded nearby. Much too close to the garden. Soon, screams and yells rang through the forest, and René sprang into action, abandoning the water and zipping over as fast as he could.

 

"Badger!" Someone screamed. René dug frantically into his little bag full of pixie dust and spread a pinch into the air. As he flew, he gathered ice crystals behind him, each one crinkling cheerily into being from thin air. The atmosphere seemed to grow dry as he sucked the moisture from it in passing, and by the time he reached the garden, he had a veritable army's worth surrounding him.

 

"Stand back!" René yelled, diving for the ground. "Run!"

 

The badger growled and swatted at the retreating fairies, most well-out of reach. Several of them had gone to fetch the animal talents, but René had other ideas. This was his chance! His chance to prove that his art was useful! Repressing the grin spreading across his face, the fairy landed before the badger, his crystals fanning out behind him like a glittering peacock's tail, each one honed into a fine, sharp point.

 

"You'll stay back if you know what's good for you!" he blustered, even though the badger couldn't have understood. It snarled in response, snapping at René. He leaped backwards before launching several shards of ice at the badger. Some lodged into its face, while others shattered on impact. Those who managed to wound quickly sublimates, making the wounds steam. The badger howled in pain, renewing its efforts in battle.

 

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, René created more ice, aiming to defeat this badger. Dimly, he was aware that fairies were approaching. They had come to witness his greatest triumph! A hand darted into his pocket, plucking out another pinch of pixie dust, which he spread generously around him. The air turned cold and dry, a few plants even beginning to wither under the sudden depletion of water in the air.

 

"What--what on earth are you DOING?!" A voice screeched shrilly behind him. René paid it no need and launched another volley of ice shards, grinning all the while.

 

"I'll show you!" He shrieked, eyes wide. "I'll show you what I can REALLY do!" The ice dug deep into the badger, making it howl and writhe with pain, before a final volley put the beast out of its misery.

 

Panting, René turned to the watching fairies, a triumphant grin decorating his face.

 

"You see? My talent! It's useful--" His excited voice trailed to nothing as he saw the horror and disgust on the other fairies' faces. "You--You don't think...." René's own face fell. "... Is it not--"

 

"You killed him!" An animal talent shrieked, zipping close to René. The distressed fairy looked on the verge of tears as she grabbed René by the lapels and shook him with trembling hands. "YOU KILLED HIM!" The words rang, hollow and accusing, and it was as if the entire forest was watching this one moment, condemning the wicked and mourning the loss.

 

René blinked. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, not at all... He was going to be a hero! A hero that saved the garden from a rampaging beast! A hero who, despite the rest of the fairies' initial distaste, would win everyone's hearts and go down in history for being the best at his art... His wings drooped, and the grin disappeared off his face as quickly as his shards had disappeared from the badger's body.

 

"I just--" he struggled to defend himself, "I just--I just wanted--" The words refused to come. The animal talent stepped back, angrily wiping away tears, as the queen stepped forward.

 

"René." His name seemed to echo infinitely through the forest, the queen's voice trembling with wrath. The fairy held his breath, suddenly feeling very small, and very insignificant, tinier than ever in the face of his queen. "For intentionally maiming and killing a fellow creature..." René started to tremble ever so slightly. "You are now banished forever from Pixie Hollow."


End file.
